A user device may store data regarding use of applications (e.g., software applications executing on the user device). For example, the user device may store data identifying buttons pressed by a user of the user device, errors that occurred, and/or the like. Such applications may include applications to manage a user subscription to a network operator's service (e.g., subscribe to a mobile service, upgrade the mobile service, buy a mobile device, replace a mobile device, view data utilization associated with the subscription, and/or the like).